


The Break of Dusk

by AdmiralGodunov



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralGodunov/pseuds/AdmiralGodunov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irisviel thinks Saber should really smile more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break of Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protipping/gifts).



A breeze rippled across the path, the small patch of grass near them, and, most importantly, Saber's suit, drawing Irisviel's eyes to the tense set of the Servant's shoulders. It wasn't time for activities to _really_ start yet - the sun had just gone down, and, in fact, the black gave way to deep purples near the horizon still. They had several hours yet before the other Master-Servant sets would become active; at least, in theory. Iri had to admire her Servant's dedication, though. They had stepped out early because Iri was feeling stir-crazy where they had been staying and wanted some fresh air before any of their almost nightly battles, but even still, Saber had been on a constant vigil.

They had only stopped where they were because, just a short ways away, strings of lights cast a dim light near where they sat, and the sounds of businessmen and other important figures milling about droned beneath a pleasant, danceable melody from the small string orchestra set up near the edge of a restaurant's patio for the dinner party. Still, even with the background music, Saber seemed pensive. Iri had to admit, that eagle-eyed gaze had a certain appeal to it - it felt safe, protective - but Saber looked far nicer when she smiled. Irisviel debated reaching out, concerned she'd startle the other woman, but then thought better of it and let her fingers wrap gently about Saber's elbow.

True to her guessing, Saber didn't flinch, but she did, at least, seem to relax enough to turn back around and give Iri a quizzical look.

"Can you dance?" Iri asked, even though she knew the answer. Her expression unchanged, Saber nodded.

"I can. Why?"

"Well," Iri giggled, and looked over to the patio where several couples remained, face-to-face, moving slowly in time with the music - a few simply standing and swaying. Saber turned with Iri, following her line of sight, until the white-haired woman spoke again. "What they're doing looks fun."

There was a momentary pause, just long enough for Iri to look back to where Saber stood, and for a moment she thought the Servant would say no. Not for any particular reason, but it was a little fear all of a sudden, but, as usual, it seemed Saber could not tell Iri no, even when she may not have thought something was the best idea.

The Servant turned, and Iri released her elbow, only for her hand to find itself encased in warm, smooth leather before she could pull it too far away. One quick movement later, and Saber had drawn Iri in close. Except, in usual fashion, not close enough for Iri, and she stepped in a good half-step from the usual dancing position. Saber's eyebrows raising in question just brought another smile from Iri, and an expression in turn that almost dared Saber to question it.

Of course, the Servant never would, and didn't. They began moving, shortly after that, falling into the rhythm from the orchestra. As with most things, Saber danced wonderfully, but after several moments, Iri couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her. It seemed to snap Saber out of whatever strange daze she had fallen into as the music had gone along.

"What is it?" Saber asked, and slowed enough that she fell out of rhythm and nearly stepped on Iri's foot.

"Does the King always follow?" Iri asked as the fit of giggles passed, and Saber straightened up, realizing that as she had let her body move into familiar motions without thinking about them... Iri had taken over lead.

"My apologies," Saber said, but her face remained neutral, and she settled back into position, leading this time, and paying enough attention to keep it. Irisviel felt the disappointment nag at the back of her mind. She needed to get Saber to smile before this night was over, before they had to get to work.

"What has you so distracted?" Iri asked her suit-clad partner.

"The later things get, the more intense they will become," Saber replied, almost mechanically. Iri moved the hand not being held by Saber up a little. She'd get the King to smile. She would. "It's already becoming very dangerous, even just being here. I know the other Servants can feel my presence."

"That's why we're out early," Iri replied, and it was so matter-of-fact that it silenced Saber for a good minute. Saber looked away, off to the side, and her face drew down a bit further.

Iri sighed, and paused the dance - again almost inviting Saber to step on her foot and only just barely managing to be missed - to draw in far closer to the Servant, pressed up against her. The surprised look that turned Saber's green eyes back to Iri made the woman giggle again, and she leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together. Saber didn't try to resist, but she also seemed more confused than anything else at the change in pace and tone.

"Do you feel any of the other Servants around?" Iri asked, and had Saber's eyes trapped with her own. No magic, though, no Mystic Eyes; merely proximity and the knowledge that Saber couldn't really break eye contact if she wanted to.

"No," the words were as matter-of-fact as Saber's speech had been before. "There aren't any around at the moment."

"So is there a war happening right here in this place, right here in this instant?" Iri pressed, and Saber frowned.

"We could easily be-"

"Saber."

Saber went quiet, her eyes narrowed - but it was almost a _flinch_ more than a displeased grimace - and gave a little sigh. Her breath tickled across Iri's lips and chin.

"No. In this very time, in this place, there is no war. But that doesn't mean there-"

"There is one," Iri replied, and tried to make her tone sound as serious as Saber was. The Servant seemed to realize she was being mocked - albeit gently, and fell silent, with the grace to look just a little uncomfortable, owing to their proximity. "There is one, and I haven't forgotten either. But right now, we have music and the night. So can we only have that for a moment? I can't order you to do anything, but may I request it?"

Saber closed her eyes, and took in a breath. A moment later, when she opened them, it seemed her mind had been made and she met Iri's gaze unwaveringly, unflinchingly, and far more relaxed than she had been. Iri smiled.

Saber smiled back, slowly.

The dance resumed, even though the music from the ensemble reached its end and faded into the buzz of conversation and the clink of plates being moved about from the dinner party in the distance. If it started up again, Iri didn't notice, and she had a feeling that Saber didn't either. Eventually, the Servant tensed, and at some point Iri noticed she'd laid her head against the other woman's shoulder, and the tensing suddenly brought them into a particularly tight hug.

"Saber?" Iri asked, a little sleepily, realizing how comfortable she'd been. Saber's head was atop hers, she realized, a bit of blonde hair tickling the bridge of her nose. The sudden tensing, however, had Saber canting her head back upright.

"The other Servants are becoming active," Saber replied.

Well, it looked like their night was over. Iri straightened up a bit, but Saber's grip didn't relax. Green eyes met red for a brief moment, and Iri was surprised to see the Servant direct a smile toward her. It was a wonderful, beautiful thing, edged just a bit with the impending danger and uncertainty. In that moment, Saber was one of the most beautiful things Iri had ever seen.

She raised a hand to the blonde woman's cheek, and held it for a moment. Saber's look became a little confused, though the smile remained for about as long as it took for Iri to lean forward and press a brief kiss to her lips. Then it was gone in a look of confusion.

"For victory," Iri giggled again, and she saw the conflict of 'that was my Master's wife' flash over the other's features, until finally, it faded into a steely resolve, and a look directed at Iri that made her heart flutter.

The two separated, finally, and turned toward their next objective. Their next battle. The uncertain future. But at least there was something light within it.


End file.
